A new Season, A new beginning
by pupface1
Summary: My first series I'm Gonna Complete! Go easy I've only read till Chapter 121
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have not read all the Conan Chapters only till 121 so go easy. This is my first series I'm gonna complete, My kaze no stigma anime was going no where so I abandoned it. So I hope you enjoy :3**

Conan P.O.V.

I had just come back from the Sherlock Homes tour, and I was hanging out with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. It was after school and we where strolling around when suddenly I heard a voice screaming and skateboard wheels, she was yelling "BAKA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Then felt something land on me, heard, a thud, and saw a pair of ice blue eyes of a little girl behind black thick rimmed glasses looking at mine. Both of us got up quickly, blushing, and then there was a awkward silence.

Nyx P.O.V.

After a long period of time I said stuttering, "I-I'm so s-sorry. M-my n-na-n-name is N-n-nyx Ta-takanima, but ca-call me N-n-yx. _WHY IS MY TOUNGE LEAD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!"_

"Wow your name is the greek goddess of the night, but anyway hi I'm Conan, this is Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta." The Boy replied.

"Yo." They all replied _They don't seem bad, I don't need to stutter._

"I just, moved but my parents are on vacation so I need a place to stay who is willing to pay school expensives. My parents gave me 11,000 Yen to pay them with." I said hoping one of them will let me stay at their house

"I'm sure you can stay at my house Mr. Mouri is letting me stay there, so I'm sure he'll let you." Conan replied

"Really thanks I'll follow you to their house." I said getting on my skateboard.

Then he lead the way.

Ran P.O.V.

I saw Conan coming home with a girl _Ooooh does someone have a girlfriend. _But of course he must have read my expression, because he quickly said she needs a place to sleep and someone to pay school expenses, She has 11,000 yen.

"You can gladly sleep at our house! You can sleep in Conan's room." Dad said happily because of the money.

Nyx P.O.V.

_Did I have to sleep in his room? _Both of us slept on opposite sides of the bed. _WAIT! If both of us are so self conscious about this then… WERE THE SAME! WHO IS HE REALLY THEN! Oh don't think about it must be that he is mature for his age. _

The day at school was a blur, things where way to easy, both Conan and I where bored out of our minds. Well after school I got a call on my phone, I quickly dissolved into the crowd and answered my phone. "Whisper, is that you?" I asked "Yes, Raven it's me. I know you're living in a detective's house, but make sure they don't find out about The Order (got this from devil may cry)" Whispered replied. "Ok bye!" I closed my Phone.

_No one should learn about my secret or The Order._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter, I really want to pursue my wants to become an author. Please Please enjoy!**

Nyx P.O.V.

"Hey you seem like you have the skills, do you wanna join the Detctive Boys?" Ayumi chirped sweetly. _Someone from The Order, being a detective? _"Um sure, but aren't some of us girls?" I asks confused

"Who Cares it's a catchy name" Genta said. "Well ok, since I heard about how you guys solved three important mysteries." I awnsered _I just don't hope they are as good as people say or they'll find me out. _

"Maybe tomorrow though I have something important to do." I said quickly while getting on my skateboard

I skated down a alley, and got into a top building, a beautiful women was there she was blond and had curly blond hair and had blue eyes, her hair was tied into a messy bun. "Hello whisper." I told her "Welcome Raven, you where the top _Assassin_ in The Order before you had that poison. But I'm sure you can still handle work."

"Well I kind of joined Conan's group of detectives, they won't find out anything, and plus it will help us get info on him. He might now be who he claims he is, he looks a bit like certain detective if you ask me." I announced

"I understand you have permission from the council," she said pulling out a tablet "you need to kill Heiji Hattori, the detective of the east, he has found out information and he actually questioned Bloodhound the leader!"

"I understand I will, he's in the park but shit Conan's there he's smart and it could be dangerous, but who cares. The more risk the more I love it!" I chimed gleefully, while getting on a black hoody, white tights, and brown combat boots, then running out of the room.

Whispers P.O.V.

"But-" I called but was cutoff when she ran out of the room. _She really is a child like Conan. _

Heiji P.O.V.

I was at the park talking with Ran and Sonoko , and "Conan" was glaring at me murderously. That's when everything became a blur.

Conan P.O.V.

I heard a rustle in a tree and then I saw a blur and then a heard a terrible sound, the sound of a sharp object stabbing skin. Then I saw Heiji hand a knife in his shoulder a centimeter a way from his neck. He was screaming in pain, and then I saw a body, with a small torso and long legs, but was the size of _me_. "Somone call the POLICE!" I heard Ran shriek.

While everyone else was calling the police and focusing on Heiji, I picked up a piece of paper I found. It said 'be wise with your descisions, a kid for all you know could have thrown the knife. So be careful for what you say. And oh watch your back…' (I'm really bad at threatening notes sorry)

When Mr. Megure came Heiji was screaming, while Heiji was at the hospital Mr. had come to see Mr. Megure. Mr. Megure was almost freaking out when the fingerprints came back in. "The finger prints have no ID, but that's not what is weird, it's the size of the finger prints, their size indicates they belong to a little girl!"

"WHAT! Surely your kidding Mr. Megure." Mr. Mouri and I screamed at the same time.

Then I remembered what Nyx said 'maybe tomorrow I have something important to do.' _Is this what she meant? No way, the person must have really nimble fingers it can't be a little girl, they wouldn't even have the strength, or the heart to do that! _

Then I heard Nyx's wheels coming in this direction.

"OH I heard about what happened to Heiji. I'm so sorry, but he was a waste of space." Nyx remarked with an evil and mysterious smirk.

_What, did she call him a waste of space, and how is she smiling? How did she know about this, it's not even on the news yet? There is something very wrong about this…_


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx P.O.V.

In the end no one knew it was me, how stupid of them. Ha, such simpletons, while admiring my job well done even though I had not killed him. Whisper then Dragged me to an alley. "Whisper!-" I wihned while getting cut off

"Don't Call me that in public! Call me by my real name Minako! Plus thank me I'm getting us a trip to the mountain resort, the same one your crush is at, you can admire him now _out _of school!" She purred tauntingly

"S-S-SH-SHUT U-U-UP!" I screeched _Great she brought back my stutter! I'm such a kids what did the poison DO TO ME!_

"Conan and Nyx sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-!" Minako said loud enough for me to here only, but for the other kids to notice!

I took her hand and we got into the car to get at the airport!

~At the resort~

I ran up to the top of the most treacherous mountain, I was to late to notice Conan was there! We both got up the first bump and where flying on our snowboards! I flipped and noticed Conan, with his hair blowing in the wind, he looked handsome and perfect. It was impossible to not hide a blush, and he noticed and he was blushing but staring…STARING! After what seemed like forever we both landed down and I speed up! I however still felt like I was in air flying on cloud 9. _Wait did I call him perfect. That annoying baka! I called him perfect! HE WAS ACTUALLY GIVING ME A RUSH! I DON'T LIKE HIM! _Even though I was denying my feelings, my heart was thumping. _I'm a kid; this poison is messing with me. I don't have feelings for him. _

Conan P.O.V.

DAMN! Why did she look so cute, what is this CURSE! That is pedophilic, I'm like 15 and she is 7! Plus I like Ran, no matter what, my feeling are for her even if Nyx is as cute as anything. _Wait why is my heart thumping, why is my face burning! ARGH! _

"Aw, Conan is blushing! Does he have a crush, on someone. Is it that little girl, if so then good for you!" Ran and Sonoko said in unison, both giving me a pat on the back.

"No way, how could I like a girl like her. She's weird, and all." I said rapidly while shooing them away! _Could never like someone like her she was most likely the one that threw the knife at Heiji! _I thought trying to knock my head out of it! But in the back of my head, my insane in love part of me said! _OMG! SHE IS SO KAWAII! Your in love Conan! CONAN LISTEN TO ME, YOU'RE IN LOVE! DEAL WITH IT! _"SHUT UP!" I bellowed annoyed! I said it to loud and everyone was staring at me including _Nyx_! I ran my ass out of there at sonic speed!

~At dinner in the restaurant~

"My, my what a handsome lad you have there, a lady with blond curly hair in a bun with blue eyes said! "Minako, this man is asking for you!" A familiar voice bellowed

"Sorry, my sister Nyx is calling me." Minako said "Nyx!" I squaked, quite high pitch while my face went red all over again. _They look NOTHING alike!_

"Ya, got a problem with it!" She whispered seriously. I shook my head, and she walked away!

Nyx P.O.V.

The waiter asked if anyone of us could help, because Two Mix got sick, and everyone else refused! Minako said "SURE, But Nyx here needs to help!" "A thousand thanks Ma'am!" He said with a bow. And of course I was dragged along!

The song (please read and imagine C'mon by Ke$ha nightcored. That's Nyx singing.)

~After Song~

Conan P.O.V.

I'll admit Nyx did look cute in that back winter dress and brown scarf, I don't like her even if the back of my head says so. But I guess I was red, because Sonoko squealed "Little kids in love, are SO CUTE!"

"I am not in love with anyone!" I said, which was an obvious lie cause I liked Ran but again the crazy part of my brain said _You wanna kiss Nyx don't you, I'm sure you want to kiss her. Don't think about anything, it's a Vacation, just live right now!_

Was my brain right?

It was to late to think about it, the lights went out, I heard an explosion, a stab, an evil laughter, and I went cold…

**Please if your reading this please review. I love comments, I love reading them and using them in my reading, so write as many comments as you can! Also a girl named Nika told me a Nyx and Conan relationship would be good, so I'm showing it more in this chapter, because there won't be much romance in the chapters except when they're on Vacation!**


	4. Chapter 4

Conan P.O.V.

When the lights came on everyone was dead except for me, Ran, Sonoko Mr. Mouri, Minako, Heiji (We saw him at one of the tables) and Nyx!

I saw that there was a smile on Minako's face! _A SMILE! _Oh, someone was so stupid to kill everyone else. She walked around the room, lit a thin long cigarette, and said "This is so simple to solve." The doors have no traces of being opened and it either has to be the most fastest, most intelligent murderer ever! Or it was a group of people in this room who turned of the lights stabbed the victims and then committed suicide. Either way, we will never know!" After she said this she walked away with Nyx right behind!

In the end she was right, I couldn't forgive myself for not solving it, but I just couldn't, either could Heiji!

~After vacation, on first day of school after winter vacation~

Mitsuhiko P.O.V.

I don't know why all the girl like Conan so much, I mean what does he have other than the fact he was good looking, confident, a detective, and EVEN MORE SMARTER THAN ME! That is why all the girls like him isn't it… Then Nyx came really close to my face and said "Aw, you look sad what's wrong. Want get ice cream? It'll cheer you up!" She asked with a smile on her face.

Lets get things straight I don't like her, I like Ayumi. The reason I said yes was because I saw behind the girls, he was staring at Nyx_ he must have thought she was cute in her off one shoulder sweater over a white tank top, and her jean shorts and converse_, and was shocked when she asked me to ice cream! I purposely said yes to get him mad and he was mad, I mean REALLY mad!

After bell rang she took me to Haagen-daz, and I got strawberry, while she got Belgian chocolate. When we where on the street she saw a guy playing on the guitar playing her favorite song, so she started singing (Imagine baby by JB nightcored. That's her voice.)

She spotted Conan who was obviously watching us, but she didn't notice _She is such a kid_.

Nyx P.O.V.

I knew he was watching us, but I know Conan DOESN'T like me so I acted oblivious and asked him to sing with me.

"You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying?

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine) x2

Oh, for you I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

Skip To rap: Sung by conon (Again rap nightcored)

Ya! When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and

At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing

And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

~Song ends she noticed she just sang a duet with Conan. She Blushes like Mad~

"Y-y-you sing quite we-well." I stammered, feeling ditzy.

"Y-you t-t-to." Conan squeaked back

"Hey is Ran here!" Mitsuhiko Yelled _Conan's face read wait to ruin a conversation_

She was chasing a boy who looked a lot like the famouse high school detective Shinichi. Except he was different it was KAITOU! _What is he doing here he is my boy- _I was cut off when he ran up to me. I just kept staring at him and the next thing I knew I was getting picked up and getting carried away!

The next thing I knew I was on the roof of who know which building. He said "Hey Kirei (Japanese for beautiful) what's up." He said confidently with a wink! _This is why he is my boyfriend! __**Sigh**_He got up to me nose to nose, and then backed up. I was starting to breath heavy!

"Why do you like that baka, Conan" he questioned with a sigh, "I DON'T HIM IT'S THE SIDE EFFECTS OF THE POISEN. IT'S MAKING MY BRAIN MUSHY, AHH" I Screamed. I looked down and noticed Kaitou's body. "AHH WHY IS MY BRAIN THINKING GIRLY THOUGHTS." I bellowed.

He laughed "Nyx, the top assassin in the world, having the ability to seduce so many men for money, then kill them. And dating Kid the Phantom Thief, is getting girly?" He asked laughing "No I don't like him." I said proudly

"Good, cause then I can do this-" He mumbled, then he hugged me, his head on my neck. _My heart was thumping but not the same anymore it was like the connection was vague but still connected like I loved him but not as much but still. _

Later, I said thanks for visiting me, and left. What else could I do, but then I had feeling, I don't think it was the poison making my brain mushy. It was doing it by itself. _IS IT POSSIBLE I LIKE CONAN…_


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been a while so sorry, but here is the 5****th**** chapter of 'A new Season, A new Beginning. I said there wont be any romance only on vacation, but I have been gone for a while, so I thought I'd come back with a bang of romance. **

Nyx P.O.V.

I have decided I do NOT like Conan, it was the poison, and needed to get closer to Kaito, but in it will be hard in this state but oh well. "What you thinking about?" Ayumi asked up in my face. "Oh nothing, I was thinking about um…PI! You know 3.14159; it's a mathematical constant that is the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter." I started to ramble

"What," Ayumi asked, "but whatever it is Mitsuhiko must not know it! HEY MITSUHIKO COME HERE AND LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAID!" She yelled

When he came I repeated then added "Now leave me alone to think about my boyfriend- oh never mind forget about what I said." I accidently rambled again.

Mitsuhiko just stood there mouth hanging open. But Ayumi asked "Eh…BOYFRIEND. YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND OMG OMG! Who is HE?" _What a snoop _Then she ran around yelling and repeating "NYX HAS A BOYFRIEND!" _STOP EMBARASSING ME _

I covered my head and knew my ears where bright pink..

Conan P.O.V.

When I heard Ayumi screaming and saw Mitsuhiko Jaw dropped I asked "What is going on?" "Nyx has a boyfriend, can you believe she does at this age!" Ayumi squealed "SHUT UP!" Nyx yelled

I was shocked, not because I liked her hell no! It was because of her age. Something was not right, I think she is lying about her…she is pretty tall. _Maybe she is just mature for her age. _Then her phone rang, I gave it to her. She chimed with a smile "Thanks Conan." I'll admit I'll go a bit red if any girl smiled like that even if they're cute she didn't notice, so I turned away.

But I 'accidently' over heard say "I Kaito, we haven't been spending time together so I thought we could chat after school. Is that ok? ...Great see you after school!" She giggled and hung up.

I did not mean to spy, but I was bored so I planed on seeing her boyfriend, just because I was BORED!

I saw Nyx getting into a car, weird so I fallowed them by asking Mr. Agasa for a ride. I saw them climb up back stairs of a building to the roof. Weird, that must be her bro or something.

Kaito P.O.V.

"Um Nyx was someone following us?" I asked "Nope." She said casually.

"You know its weird, you have seduced men, but you haven't had your first kiss yet. We have been dating for a year, and you haven't kissed me yet, and even though you haven't been near for a while, you want visit me today. Weird." I said nonchalantly.

"Shut up, I came to tell you something to." She said seriously

"I never told you this, but I can't kiss you because, if I feel immense feelings I get seizures, and that would be annoying for you, but then I could injure myself and if I bleed, I wont stop bleeding. You understand now baka why I NEVER KISSED YOU?" She screamed crying. She collapsed into my arms. "Like I am feeling immense sadness right now, so I collapsed." She whispered quietly

I laughed "You're strong I love you because of that." I kissed her on the cheek.

Ran P.O.V.

I ran to the roof of my building when I heard a thud and saw Shinichi carrying Nyx. "Shinichi what happened?" I asked shocked

"Who are you?" 'Shinichi' said.

"You're joking." I said laughing

"Nope! Who are you?" He said again

"SHINCHI WAY TO BE A JERK FORGETTING ME!" I yelled.

"Wait! My name is Kaito I don't know who this Shinichi is." Kaito said

"Oops." I said, then I went down stairs then came back up.

"Wait…then what are you doing on the roof with Nyx." I asked

"Oh you're the girl whose taking care of Nyx then here you go I'm here cousin. She got sick. Here" He said smiling giving here to me.

"Bye he said going down the back stairs." He said waving, I waved back.

Conan P.O.V.

I saw Nyx fainting and I asked what happened to Ran "She was out and got sick." I locked at her eyes where closed, but her face was red and she was taking short quick breaths in a high voice. She was so KAWAII! _WAIT WHAT THE F*** DID I SAY, THIS POISENS SIDE EFFECTS ARE GETTING OLD!_

Raven P.O.V.

I woke up in the bedroom looking into Conan's eyes. I got up but banged my forehead into his. "S-S-S-s-orry" I said pathetically _Suttering of all timese NOW _

"No prob," He said hand on his forehead "time for school!"


End file.
